Arrogant
by whalesrus
Summary: Ok everybody this is the sequel to Competitive. Hope you enjoy it. And please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


Notes: *Squeals with joy* Oh I got so many nice reviews that I just couldn't stop myself from writing a sequel. For those of you who wanted a lemon, sorry. Maybe one of these days I will write the missing lemon or some one else could because I am not great at writing them. Any who I hope everyone likes this as much as you said you all liked the first part.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z or any of its characters so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Arrogant  
  
  
Two Months Later At the Tournament  
  
Pan clenched her fists into tight balls, digging her nails into the palm of her hand drawing little rivulets of blood.  
  
He was such an ass! She couldn't believe she had given herself to some one as arrogant and selfish as he was. He was his father all over again. Although she would pick Vegeta over Trunks at the moment.  
  
After one night of making passionate love he had left in the morning while she slept, like a coward. She had not seen his face since that night and was furious at him.  
  
Now she stood face to face with him in the ring, ready to battle. The time was now to show him no one messes with Son Pan. That was a mistake she would make him regret for the rest of his life.  
  
Sliding into a battle stance she watched as he did as well. His face never changed from its emotionless mask that he almost always wore.  
  
She waited. He never seemed to even attempt to make the first move. Not being able to wait any longer to pound his face into the ground her ki shot through the roof as she powered up to super saiyan level two and sped towards him ready to knock his face in.   
  
She was rewarded with his nose breaking under fist. Blood running every where she almost laughed as he glared at her.   
  
He had powered up to super saiyan level two as well but he was not able to dodge or block the punch. He was pitiful, she was now skeptical that he really had royal saiyan blood running through his veins. Weren't the royal saiyans supposed to have unmeasurable power?  
  
The entire fight went like a blur, as punches and kicks were thrown, blood spilt along the white tile floor. Clearing her mind Pan fought like there was no tomorrow, letting her saiyan instincts take over. They had never failed her before in battle and hoped that they wouldn't now.  
  
He had tried to throw, push and even blast her out of the ring that equaling disqualification, but he had never managed. He was now on the edge of the tiled floor now broken and cracked, just one more push, punch, or kick to knock him out. She had come along way for this and with one final move she would be the victor of not only her life long dream but to prove to Trunks that she was his better. Stronger in strength and mind.  
  
Looking down into his deep ocean blue eyes that held no emotion she gave him final push out of the ring and watched as he fell. He was out and she was now the victor of this battle and she was proud of herself.  
  
Not only had she beaten him but the last time she would see his face was broken and defeated, by her hand. Turning away from Trunks she felt his ki skyrocket but she paid him no mind as she walked to the middle of the ring where the announcer stood to announce her victory to the crowd.  
  
****  
  
Pan smiled as the warm water hit her body relaxing her muscles. That had been a tiresome battle but she had won.  
  
That will teach that bastard to mess with me. Now I will never have to see his face again. I just hope he will never forget his defeat because I will never forget my victory.   
  
Washing the rest of the soap off her body she turned the knobs of the shower off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Wrapping a Tal around her body as she stepped into the darkness of her room.  
  
Feeling strong muscular arms wrap around her slim waist and being pulled against a mans chest. She could feel the hardness pressing against her bottom and the ragged breath in her ear.  
  
Pan almost screamed but remembered the very familiar situation very well.  
  
"Trunks." She was angry, he could tell through the tone of her voice.  
  
"You called."  
  
The nerve of this man! How dare he touch her, even so much as look at her. What was he doing breaking into her home and scaring the wits out of her? He was not getting what he wanted this time that was for sure.  
  
Breaking his hold she turned around only to find her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. Pulling away she glared daggers at him, even though he couldn't see her she was sure he would feel the heat of her stare.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!"  
  
"You beat me."  
  
Pan was taken a back by the simple statement. Of course she beat him but what does that have to do with this?  
  
"Now I'm yours."  
  
"Trunks what are you talking about? Did I really hit you that hard on the head?"  
  
"No. It's a saiyan ritual."  
  
Moving closer to her he pulled her into his arms with little resistance much to Pans dismay. He fingered the bite mark on her neck that he had made that one night they shared together.  
  
"Do you remember this Panny? I bit you to show that you were mine. Then I had to leave. You don't know how much I wanted to come and see you those two months, but I couldn't. It would've ruined the small bond that we shared."  
  
"Bond? What bond?"  
  
"The bond I started two months ago. And now you can finish it. I dominated you and now you have dominated me. All that you have to do is bite my neck and we can be together forever."  
  
Forever!? Did she really want to be with him forever? It had hurt so much when he had left and not come back. But she had turned that hurt into anger but she couldn't do that forever. She loved him? She did. If she loved him wasn't this the right thing to do?  
  
Pausing she let thousands of questions run through her mind. Is this the right thing to do? Is he going to leave me again?   
  
She stopped the negative line of thinking and decided to take a chance.  
  
Moving his shirt away from his neck she gently scraped her teeth acrossed it before biting down and breaking the skin. The blood flowed into her mouth and she found it to be quite sweet as she lapped at the wound she had made.  
  
When she was done he picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Lying down beside her he watched her quickly losing a battle with sleep.  
  
She was his now and he was hers. They had finally completed the bond that had slowly started when they were out in space. She was to young then to mate with by saiyan law. He had, had to restrain himself for three whole years. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done, next to leaving her for two whole months.  
  
Kissing her forehead he watched as she slowly slipped into a blissful sleep.  
  
"I love you Trunks."  
  
"I love you too Pan."  
  
  
-End  
  
  
Notes: She what did you think of the continuation? I hope you liked it. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first part of the story. Thanks again.  



End file.
